Que Sera Sarah
by HighonLP
Summary: Sequel to Harmful Enouncter Mac and Harm must deal with the aftermath of the attack


From "Harm-Ful Encounter"

"Hey…it's okay." He gently brushed the tears away before pulling her into his arms, feeling her bury her face in his shirt. He untied her hands before gently rubbing her back. "I'm just glad that I got here in time." He held her for a few minutes before moving her away slightly. He knelt down by the unconscious body and peeled back the mask. He sighed and shook his head. "Palmer. I should've known."

Mac's breath caught slightly. "How the hell did he…"

"He broke out of Leavenworth three weeks ago," Webb said from the doorway causing them both to jump. "We found photos of both of you in his cell. They were hidden behind a brick in the wall. We figured that he was aiming for one of you…and then he attacked. After the first attack, we began to follow Mac. We hoped he'd come after her again and we we're disappointed."

"You knew?" Harm asked between clenched teeth. "She wasn't attacked, Webb, she was raped. That could've been stopped if you'd mentioned that he was coming for us." He began to move towards Webb only to be held back by Mac. "What if I hadn't gotten back here in time today?"

"If we'd said anything to either of you, he'd have been less likely to take the bait and we never would've caught him again."

"Damn it, Clay. She isn't bait! She's Sarah!"

"And we had to catch our man."

"You deliberately put her in danger…and not just once. You did it twice."

Mac felt him trying to pull away. "Please…allow me…" She moved deliberately to Webb and slugged him, knocking him into the doorframe.

Harm stifled a chuckle. "Webb, I highly suggest you get Palmer and yourself both out of here before she really hurts you." He grasped Mac's hand, pulling her gently back into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms tightly around her back.

Webb groaned and rubbed his jaw as his men moved in and apprehended Palmer. He watched as Mac lifted her head and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Harm softly. He sighed, not knowing which 'punch' hurt more. "Take care of her, Rabb," he said softly.

"I have every intention of doing just that." Harm smiled down at the woman in his arms.

Webb nodded slightly before following his men out of the apartment building.

"You're safe now," Harm said softly as he tucked Mac's hair behind her ear.

"Now we just have to worry about us." Mac laughed softly.  
"Hey, I figure that we've gone through pretty much everything two people could go through. So what could possibly come between us?" He placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I feel like we should be knocking on wood or something," she mumbled, smiling faintly against his lips.

"Since when are you superstitious?" He chuckled.

"A woman has to have some secrets, Commander." Her smile turned into a grin.

"Like the location of a certain tattoo?" He smirked.

Mac laughed, her head falling back slightly. "I thought you'd forgotten about that."

"Trust me…ever since that conversation…and then seeing you in Australia in that bikini and… well…that left very few places for it to be…so I've been thinking about it a lot. So, the question is…what do I have to do to get its location unclassified?"

Mac took his hands and began to lead him back to the bedroom. "C'mon, Flyboy. It's time to get you a higher security clearance." She grinned.

Harm groaned when the phone rang. "Can we please just let the machine get it?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Pweety, pweety, pwease with sugar on tops?"

Mac laughed more. "Why don't you get more comfortable and I promise I won't take long. And then you'll have my undivided attention."

Harm sighed playfully. "I guess." He sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove his shoes and socks as Mac grabbed the phone.

"Hello…yes, this is Colonel Mackenzie…"

Harm had just pulled his shirt over his head when he saw her pale.

"I…yes, I understand…I'll call back later to set it up…yes…thank you." She slowly lowered the phone down onto the cradle.

"Mac?" Harm asked gently, going to her side. "What is it?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I…Harm…I…"

"What's wrong, Sarah?" He took her trembling hands into his and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "Talk to me."

"Harm…I'm…" She met his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

-  
Part 1 - Que Sera (?) Sarah

He swallowed hard, his eyes widening. "Palmer's..."

"He...he got me pregnant that night." She whimpered, moving away from him to stare out the window. Mac felt her world caving in. She'd always dreamt of being a mother, but not like this. A million thoughts rushed through her brain. The pain and anguish encompassed her entire being. Slowly, anger began to consume her. How could such a cruel, pathetic man take away all her hopes and dreams so easily? Just like that, he took her future from her in one night.

Harm watched helplessly as the various emotions clouded her eyes and convorted her beautiful features. He would give anything to make this all go away for her. Briefly he'd believed that everything would work out for them and that he'd be able to help her through it. That was just minutes ago, yet it seemed lie an eternity.

He took a few hesitant steps towards her. He saw her muscles begin to tense as the anger began to build inside her. She lookes as though she'd explode at any moment. A tiny part of him wanted to run for conver to insure that he wasn't caught in the cross-hairs of her wrath. And if he wasn't so in love with her, he probably would've listened to that part. Instead, he took another step towards her. "Mac," He said her name gently, "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but everything is going to be okay."

She turned on him like a tiger on it's prey. The anger in her eyes took his breath away. Sure, he'd made her mad over the years but he'd never seen that look in her eyes before. He took a step back subconsciously.

"Okay? How will it be okay?! Nothing is okay!"

His heart ached as she angrily wiped tears off her cheeks. "Mac, I know things are a mess right now." He paused, walking slowly towards her before taking her trembling hands into his own. "But, let me help you."

Her cold laugh took him by surprise, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. "Well, Harm, I think you're a little too late to help me. Palmer got to me first. But that's what really bothers you isn't it? Your ego is bruised because Palmer had something that night that you've never had. And now its even more wounded because Palmer knocked me up." She pulled her hands away aggressively, leaving him to stare blankly down at his now empty ones. "Don't worry about me, Harm. I'm not your problem any more and I..I'll take care of this mess somehow."

He took a deep breath before reaching for her once more. "Mac, this isn't about my ego. And I can't stop worrying about you because I lo.."

"Get out!" She pushed him away.

"Mac..."

"No! Get out or I'll get my side arm again."

"If you think for even one minute that I'm going to walk away so you can self destruct again...then you're not as smart as I thought you were."

"It's funny...you say that like you have a choice. Get out, Harm!"

"No! Just a few minutes ago, you and I were moving forwards with our relationship. I've waited too long for you, Sarah MacKenzie. I'm not going back to that just friends crap."

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I'm carrying Palmer's baby!"

"And yeah, it sucks, but I don't see why that has to derail our relationship."

"I..." She sighed, staring at the carpet. "I don't know what to do. I don't know that I can go through with an abortion. I've always been against it...and I don't know how I can live with myself if I..."

"I'll support you no matter what."

"And if I keep this baby?"

"Then...we'll raise it together." He replied without hesitation.

"Harm, I know this isn't my fault, but...it's embarassing and I..."

"No one has to know about Palmer if you don't want them to."

She laughed sadly. "I think that people will notice when I start showing. It won't be a secret for long."

"So what? They'll know you're pregnant. It's my baby." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "You and I can raise this little one together...as our own and know one ever has to know any different."

Mac gasped softly. "You could live with that? Knowing that this baby wasn't yours? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. There isn't something that I wouldn't do for you. I told you...I love you. Besides, this little one will be half you...so I'll love him or her and it isn't as if you cheated on me and that's how this happened. Don't shut me out again, Sarah. Let me help you through this. We can make it but we have to do this together."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I love you too...I...what do we do now?"

"Well, I was already planning on staying here a few days. So, we stick with that. I'll stay here...we can get you to a therapist...go to a clinic and get all our options so that we can make a decision about how to handle the baby...we make sure Palmer is punished and maybe go on a few dates?"

She couldn't help but laugh very softly. "Yeah...we have to make it look believable if we're supposedly having a kid together."

"I'm sure it'll be torture, but I'll survive." He joked gently.

"I guess that'll work."

He pulled her gently into his arms. "Everything will be okay. Just lean on me."

"I'll try."

"Let's get some rest, okay?"

"I...stay with me...I mean...in my room not the guestroom."

"If that's what you want. I want you to be comfortable." He kissed her forehead before leading her to the bedroom where he held her silently as she slept. "I promise you. We'll make this work and he will pay dearly for what he's done to you. I'll make sure of that."


End file.
